samgladiatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grian/@comment-188.220.50.223-20160416182130/@comment-25089768-20160418023150
Donz Worry. I'll edit it. If that's the case... Then Sam would probably be 18 by now. It appears that in Yandere High. A year had passed over the course of 45 episodes. That would make him 16 at the start of the series and during Episodes 40 to 48 he turned 17. If Taurtis is half a year older then he turned 17 around Episodes 20 to 24 so just after Sam had proposed to Sookie. Grian would have just turned 19 when he was first introduced in Yandere High. Sam told J that he and Taurtis were in their 2nd year so in Tokyo Soul they are in their 3rd. The gap between YHS and Tokyo Soul seems to be 2 to 5 days considering by the time Paul Blart's funeral was held he had already left. Funerals take around 7 to 9 days to fully set up. Silly in YANDERE is 3 because she said she was 15 in Episode 53. Therefore the reason she lives with her mom is because in japan she is not legally an adult yet. Silly presumably was 16 when the whole timewarp thing happened in Episode 49. Okami had Silly so she would have to be over 34 unless she had an underage birth. in TRIGGERED Rowan stated IT'S NAM ALL OVER AGAIN suggesting that he was in the vietnam war. Average age for a soldier during the Vietnam War was 26 but could be as low as 19 meaning at most Rowan would be 86 when he died but thats impossible because he says he wasnt old enough to have witness World War II. Which would logically make him at most 69 which is still a huge age gap from Okami. The theory that he could be 79 is debunked with that. The vietnam war ended in 1975 which at least would make him 59. I'll ask Rowan for a legit answer. Paul Blart was thought to be 35 by Sam in Episode 7 which would make him 36 at his death. This would make sense because it would mean he had Invader at 19 who is now 18. Even though Dom joked that he died at the age of 123 on the grave. Therefore all students from YHS at the moment are 18 except for JTS because he would have died at 17. Sans was a former scientist so that would mean he had been in the underground for around 30 years if he's older than papyrus. This would make him 30+. Igbar Von Squid existed in the Treasure in the West roleplay which appears to have happened before Spirited Away and YHS when Sam, Taurtis, and Grian were around 14-15, 14.5-15.5, and 16-17. He was Broettinger's slave and there is no age limit for a slave so he is probably 18+ So overall, Currently: Sam: 18 Sans: 30+ Igbar: 18+ Jamberite: 18 Majo-Ellen: 18 (If they're still alive) Mr. Dorito: 44 (If he's still alive) Pacific: 18 Seb: 18 (If he's still alive. I saw him walking to school after he was shot by Karu) Sookie: 18 (If she's still alive) Yuki: 17 (at death) Taurtis: 18.5 (If the original is still alive) Taurtis: 7 months (If he actually is a clone) Grian: 20 Silly: 16 Bell: 2000+ Necronomicon: 2000+ Okami: 34+ Rowan: ??? Sans: Invader: 18 Gracie: 18 (If she's still alive) Paul Blart: 36 (at death) Mr. Nautilus: Over 188,000 (Was born during the M.Y.A)